halofandomcom-20200222-history
Marathon-class Cruiser
The 'Marathon-class Cruiser''' is a classification of UNSC Navy warships. Description These warships replaced the aging s. These behemoths, ranking in at 1,200 meters, are over three times the length of a UNSC Frigate. They are also known for their heavy armor; they can survive multiple plasma impacts, being able to sustain far greater damage than any UNSC Frigate or UNSC Destroyer. Due to their size, durability and firepower (Magnetic Accelerator Cannons as well as dozens of oversized Archer missile pods) these massive vessels are commanded by UNSC Admirals and primarily serve as command/capital ships. The Marathon-Class cruiser is one of the largest and most powerful warships ever built by the hands of Mankind.Halo: Fall Of Reach, page 162 Appearances Due to their diminishing numbers and the onslaught of the genocidal Covenant, further numbers of these great cruisers have been reassigned to the defense of the Inner Colonies. They were considered extremely valuable in terms of fire power and armor, and it was seen to by the UNSC admirality that they were only used in the most dire and occasional of circumstances. Marathon''s were present at the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV and the Battle of Reach. Twelve saw action at the First Battle of Earth under Fleet Admiral Harper and another was part of [[Battle Group Stalingrad|Battle Group ''Stalingrad]] during the Battle of Onyx. It's likely that some were also engaged at the Second Battle of Earth Ships of the Line * * *The Cruiser in the [[Battle Group Stalingrad|Battle Group Stalingrad]] (although never specically called a marathon) *Presumably there is a ship named Marathon that the class was named for. However, that ship's fate is currently unknown. Images Trivia *In Halo: The Fall of Reach, the Marathon classification is erroneously labeled as a Carrier.Halo: Fall of Reach, page 212 *The name Marathon could possibly be from the Battle of Marathon, fought in 490 BC where heavily outnumbered Athenians defeated an army of Persians who were trying to conquer Greece. This battle was also simulated by Wellsley, Antonio Silva's AI, while he was unoccupied in Halo: The Flood, this battle also gave its name to Bungie's Marathon series. The name of this classification of ships is yet another reference to Bungie's previous series, Marathon. *They bear a resemblance to the older, Halcyon-class cruisers. *In Halo: The Fall of ReachHalo: Fall of Reach, page 162, it mentions that the Leviathan was one of twenty UNSC Cruisers left in the Fleet, which were being slowly pulled back to protect the Inner Colonies. *It is thought by some that the Marathon has 3 MAC's. However, this is highly unlikely, as the Marathon isn't large enough to mount 3 MAC's and there aren't any visible "bumps" on the ship that would indicate more than one MAC. It is far more likely that the Marathon has only one MAC, but a more powerful one than a Frigate. It may be possible that the Marathon can fire several shots from its MAC gun(s), similar to Pillar of Autumn. However this is not yet confirmed. *The Marathon can be seen in Halo 2 during the first cutscene. *In Halo 2, it shows Marathons continuously coming by, which presumably by the First Battle of Earth, they had improved the number of these ships because of their durability in combat. References Category:Starship Classifications Category:UNSC fr:Croiseur de Marathon-classe